Our Two Little Prodigies
by AkinaA
Summary: Sakura has come back after 12 years away from Konaha. Surprisingly she brings along 2 unknown kids. Who are they? How will the others handle this? Why do they look so much like Sakura? Wait! What! They're Sakura's children! Discontinued.T.T
1. PrOlOuGe

Hi! I'm new to the fanfiction, so please go light on all the flames but yes flames are excepted.

**DISCLAMER:**

Nikka: Yo!

Sakura: Omg i'm like really OCC in this fic!

Sasuke:Hn(translation:what th fuck me too!)

Nikka: Hey the Uchiha clan still lives on okay, so fuck off

Sakura: Gawd i noticed...my daughter is almost exactly like you.

Nikka: O..Really i didn't notice till i made you say-NVM!

Naruto: NOOOOOOO!! DON'T TAKE MY RAAAAMMMMMEEEENNNN

Nikka: Oh yea hey gots bros and sises now...Naruto i'll give you ramen if you-

Naruto: Nikka does not own us -Sits down like a dog and hangs tounge down panting(like a dog)-

Nikka:-whistles-- cueing truck--Gives Naruto Truckload of instant ramen-

All(except me):-sweatdrops-

* * *

The Rookie 9 and Team Gai are 27 and the children are 11.

* * *

The sun was setting putting asleep the city of Konaha. The night twilight apperared behind three silhouettes, two of which were female and the other of course a male.

"Mama, I think that this place is going to be one hell of a ride," a girl with natural pink hair with onyx highlights and green eyes said cutely.

"Hn," a boy said, her twin brother to be exact. He had instead onyx hair with dark red and dark blue highlights and charchol eyes.

"Sasuke, Saskura, I would like to introduce you to Konaha your new home," a tall, slim woman said looking quite like the eleven year old walking beside her.

"Like usual Mama, I go by Shana and Onee-kun goes by Akito?" the pre-teen asked.

"Hai," the older woman responded and the heard two hns in reply.

_Too much like their father_ she thought.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

"Hn. Dobe being to loud this morning," Sasuke mummbled. "Baa-Chan! Why did you call us this friken early!" a spikey haired blonde shouted. "Sake..." was the elder lady's reply.

"You woke us up this early for SAKE!!" the Konaha 11 yelled. "No! I did not! I called you all here to meet someone important," the woman who apperared to be in her twenties said.

"Tch. Waste of my time," to male voices said in union. "Oh, so thats what i am? A waste of your time?" said a very feminine voice said surprising everyone. They all turned their head to see...

"Sakura-Chan!!" they all shouted so loud that people in the future could hear. "Geezz, Tch, So annoying," they all turned their heads to Sasuke(except Sakura, much to his dissapointment).

"Hello, dumbasses nice to not be noticed," said two voices. Sakura then covered two mouthes while they snapped their heads back to her. "EHHH!! It's a mini bastard clone and a mini cute Sakura-chan clone!" Our very loud blonde yelled.

"Ugh, nice to meet mama's idiotic friends." the boy said. "I am not a clone!" shouted the little girl. "Sakura?...Mama...," they all mumbled, taking them a while to process what had gone through to their ears(except Naruto it just went through one ear and out the other).

"Yes, I would like you all the meet my children. Shana-chan and Akito-chan." Sakura said breaking their chain of thoughts. 'Sakura has children...' Sasuke thought.

****

REVIEW PLZZZZZZ

**p**

**l**

**z**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**orelsei'lllockyouupinanunescapeablecagewithleeandgaiandonlyonebed!!**


	2. LeT tHe LiEs BeGiN!

Nikka: Hello Minna-Chan! )

Sakura: Wow! I'm So Cool!

Sasuke: These kids remind me of someone...

Naurto: I HAVE KIDS!

Nikka: Correction **A** Kid...

Sakura: I happen to notice...

Shana: Hiya me!

Nikka: HIYA Clone!

Sasuke: Now i know...

Akito: Must I be his son...

Shana And Nikka: HN!

Sasuke: Ugh

Akito: Annoying

Nikka: Anywayz...On with the-HOLY CRAP!

Inserts French Kissing

Shana And Akito: If she did own Naruto this would happen in the series...which it is not...

moaning

Nikka:Eww...

Naurto: Nikka! I am ashamed your perverted!

Nikka: What...I didn't put it on purpose i just felt like saying holy crap and i hasd to type down a reason to say that...by the way i am going to refer to the twins by their fake names.

* * *

"I would like to enroll my children for the test to qualify them for as genin. Please," said a pink haired kunochi.

"Okay but you need to fill quite a load of forms," replied the hazel eyed woman. "Children's name please," she continued.

"Sasuke and Saskura Uchiha," the woman replied timidly.

"Okay Uchiha-wait Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Saskura?!" the woman said clearly surprised.

"Hai" was the other's reply.

"I thought their names were Shana and Akito Haruno?" the woman asked while she raised a curious brow.

"Those names are their fake names, i don't want just about everyone to find out who they are just yet," was the others anwser. "Sasu-chan, Saki-chan, I know your there," she continued, confusing the big-eyed woman in front of her.

"Hai, Kaa-san, your getting better at noticing our presence," the said in unison like a song. The two, the twins, walked forward with an expressionless faces.

"Your kids, they are quite powerful, for me not to notice," Tsunade said.

"I would like you to meet the Haruno and Uchiha prodigies. They must be at least between chunin and jounin level." Sakura said, while waving her hand forward signaling her children.

Tsunade sighed. "Age?" she continued rubbing her temples.

"11," was what she heard three voices say.

"Father?" Tsunade continued but then froze up when she saw the sad looks on her companions faces. All three Harunos looked at eachother then at the boy. He looked up and faked smiled with tears rolling down his face.

"Hello my name is Sasuke jr...Hn," is what Akito said wiping the tears away (it dosen't even look like he shed a tear). They all sweatdropped when they heard the "Hn." 'To much like their/our father' the females thought.

"You never told him did you?" Tsuande asked. They all bowed their heads signaling her that her guess was correct.

"And we are not going to tell him," she heard the trio say. "So your just going to let him figure it out all by himself," Tsunade stated.

"You know he deserves to know that he revived his clan," she said to them with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"But he didn't have the right to break my mom's heart so i guess were even," they all heard the boy say and then he walked out of the building grabbing his sister. Sakura then bursted into tears.

**HOURS LATER!!**

Our favorite group of three is eating at Ichikaru's with the rest of the gang and their children. "Hello nice to meet you, this is Haruko, Daiachi, Chika and Shima. Of course they are your age, 13 and they are going to graduate from the academy soon," Naruto said proudly, thinking of his son.

"Hello minna-san! My name is Shana and this is my twin brother, Akito," Shana said happily.

"Err we would like to know your likes, dislikes, dreams, and your warnings," Kakashi spoke to them while still reading his perverted Icha Icha book.

"My likes are limited, my dislikes are endless, my dream, hn. Word of advice don't mess with my mom or my sister," Akito said in a very threatening voice and a glare to match.

'Hes scary but i won't lose to that teme! Dattebayo!' thought Haruko.

"Eh. Likes none of your bissuness, dislikes you, dreams...none. Word of advice..don't touch my stuff," Shana said in an irriatated voice.

Daichi looked at Shana in awe.

'She's ruining my chances with Daichi! I'm going to get you forehead girl!' Shima thought.

'I better not mess with her, or her brother but it is my destiny to," Daichi thought.

They all ate theri ramen. After they bid their goodbyes and gave their hugs they left the stand. The Haruno family left for their hotel called the "Lotus". They went inside their suite and left their bags alone in a small dark corner.

The twins rested their heads on the other closing their eyes to think. "Sasu-kun, want to go train?" Shana asked breaking the silence.

"Okay" Akito replied in a claming sweet voice.

"I miss Uncle Itachi, he was so nice to us, he even explained why he killed the clan. He also taught us how to defend ourselves, he was like a father but nothing close to it," the girl whispered to her twin knowing their mother was listening in, making sure she didn't hear.

They soon left their room in less then a nano-second later. Sakura smiled knowing her children were going out to train.

* * *

**AT ONE OF KONAHA'S TRAINING GROUND**

The twins stared at each other intensely and each brought out three kunai. They both closed their eyes and formed chakura into their hands. Ofcourse being the girl, Shana formed her Chakura faster then her brother(it takes a load of chakura to transform something so it takes a while...or 2 seconds for Shana). Her kunai began to glow and soon followed her brother's. Both transformed into beautiful kanata with strange carving and runic symbols along the blade itself. the war began and then the two twins fought.


	3. WhAt

**Nikka: Hello Minna! I would like to thank all who reviewed and alerted...**

**Shana:Didn't you just update today?**

**Nikka: HEhehhe yea but i am at home instead of school cause I'm sick and i finished with all my projects and stuff...**

**Sasuke: Umm...that pile is pretty huge...**

**Sakura: It weighs 30 pounds! All your projects weigh 30 pounds!**

**Nikka: What! I'm fast at stuff...**

**Akito:Well might as well...**

**Shana: Nikka does not own naruto or any of it's characters...**

**Akito: She does own the plot and us...the twins...**

**Shana:...**

**Nikka: I AM CURRENTLY ON MY MYSPACE LISTENING TO MY PLAYLIST!**

**Sasuke: Sakura...did you give her some kind of sugar filled treat...**

**Sakura: No...**

**Nikka: Ugh STUPID FEVER!**

**Shana: No wonder whenever she has a fever she tends to get-**

**Nikka: COOOKKKKIIIIIEEEE!!1**

**Akito: I see...**

The intense battle of siblings continued. Many grunts and battle cries were heard throught the "peaceful" Konaha but nobody minded.

* * *

**Ummm...i have the sudden urge to stop...Anywayz...**

Suddenly the twins felt a presence. they both took a deep breath. They both nodded and took a break. They sighed then walked back to their hotel. In the bushes there was a full grown man crouching observing the mess the girl and the boy left behind.

"This is way too much damage to be those of the academy, but yet again it is Sakura's children I'm talking about," the man mumbled to himself. He then walked off and out of the bushes and soon revealed that it was, Sasuke Uchiha. The last remaining Uchiha, or so he thought. He walked home feeling devastated that he could not figure out what Sakura's children were doing. He then sighed.

He might as well go home, it's late anyways but then he heard two voices conserving. He then decided to eavesdrop. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" a voice most likely male screamed.

He ran to the source of the noise and saw a group of older ninjas around 16 surrounding the twins and... 'their kage bushin?!' Sasuke thought.

" Hahaha Kage bushin? What the hell is that! A baby trick?! Must be because I, Hemu does not know of such a technique-," the man was cut off by simultaneously falling to the ground unconscious.

"Heheheh the stupid weakling, he sucks being a ninja, if he even is one," she then fled with a final statement, "Say hello to Sasuke-chan okay!"

"Hn," was the boys reply. "Konichiwa...Hn...and I better be going," Akito continued.

"Interesting kids you got there Sakura," Sasuke said with a smirk not knowing someone else was there.

"Why thank you Sasuke," was heards once he left. The wind whistled and was soon left with cherry blossoms, embers, and feathers floating in the air.

* * *

**Okay what a downer...i feel light headed but o well not my fault...i think...and i can't type anymore so Ja ne! And REVIEW!!**

**Press that little go button and for those who put a review longer then 5 sentences gets a sneak preview!... already gave one to TeamTHEFT because well she gave me the longest review so far...and thats only 3...and i have more alerts...WTF! o well!**

**And hahahh 550 WORDS! HEHE HEHE**


	4. AN

**Hey sorry for not updating any of my stories lately like almost a year already but it has been such a difficult time from then and now. A load of people I know died, my uncle, my friend, etc. My dog got hit by a speeding car(thank the lord he is still alive). I found out my cousin got pregnant and did abortion which I believe is wrong. While another cousin got pregnant and thankfully is kept the baby and now he was born the day after Christmas. On my birthday my older brother annoying-like figure left for the army. Not too long ago I found out my other cousin like older trusting-tell-everything brother got raped by his ex whom is now pregnant. Yea, and now my grandpa got diagnosed with a huge tumor and brain disease and is probably not going to live past this year, we are totally hoping that he lasts longer though. If all goes as well as it could then I would probably continue my stories as soon as I can thank you!**


End file.
